


kind hearted

by HibikiMagic



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibikiMagic/pseuds/HibikiMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Phantom hasn't seen his arch nemesis in sometime. Danny wonders if he's planning something, he decides to pay a little visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no professional writer. I just do what i can with what i got. Also i'm new to this website. Still figuring out the system. Enjoy~  
> 

Danny Phantom does his daily patrol through Amity Park. Making sure no ghost or human(s) are causing trouble, but nothing seem to be going on this cold night. His ghost senses wasn't going off nor did he see anything unusual, which was weird for the young ghost. Usually something happens for it being Kitty and Johnny robbing some store or the Box Ghost doing whatever he does.

After finishing his patrol he headed back home. Once in his room he transformed back into human. Taking off his clothes he put on his pj's and plopped on his bed.

'Thank god tomorrow's Saturday.' Danny thanked the heavens. Before today there has been a lot of ghost sightings. With now being in senior year it's been hard for the young hero.

'Why can't they all take a vacation like Vlad?' Danny hasn't seen his arch nemesis in some time. He believed he was on an island somewhere sipping on a martini.

'Is he..?!' Danny laid up. Sure he hasn't seen him for a bit, but could he being planning something? The young hero bit his bottom lip. He's been so busy with school and such that he hasn't really thought about it. 'He must be...' There no way Vlad would take a day off from evil.

It looks like someone has to pay a little visit to a certain millionaire tomorrow.

*****

"Come on little badger you can do better than that!" Plasmius smirked as he hovered over the ghost child.

"S-shut up!" Danny phantom lifted his hand firing his green energy at Plasmius.

Plasmius casually puts up his shield. Danny's attack ricocheting off of it.

"Come now boy, do you think hitting me with something like that going to do anything?" Plasmius sighed.

"No but this is!"

Plasmius eyes widen when the ghost in front of him disappeared. Quickly looking behind him he was shot with an energy blast. For a moment he saw stars. Shaking his head he looked to the ghost child who was smirking.

"I see you have been working on duplicating yourself." Plasmius dusted off his cape. He floated towards Danny.

Danny already in guard position. Preparing for what's coming next.

"I'm glad my teachings haven't gone to waste." Plasmius smiled.

"You didn't do anything." Danny spat.

"Ow you hurt me Daniel." Plasmius placed a hand on his heart pretending to look hurt.

"Whatever fruitloop."

"Well little badger how many can you make?" Plasmius body began to multiply, turning into twenty Plasmius. "

'Crap.' Danny gulped.

"Judging by your face not many." He chuckled.

******

Danny's alarm beeped waking him up from his dream. Slowly pushing the off button he sat up. Rubbing his eyes he replayed the dream.

'Why the heck did I have a dream about one of my fights with Vlad?' Danny tried to recall what happened. He remembered getting beaten up, in the end Vlad said he had to go. Saying something about an important meeting he had to attend and left.

'Oh!' Danny remembered that was the last time he saw Vlad. 'Maybe my dreams telling me Vlads up to no good.' Danny quickly got out of bed and got dressed heading towards his parents lab.

******

The ghost gun in his hand, the thermos in the other. Danny stood in front of the ghost portal.

"Well here I go." Going ghost, Danny went through the portal. Whatever evil plan Vlad has he was going to stop it.

******

Once out of the portal and in Vlads lab, Danny quickly ready his ghost gun. Preparing for the alarm to sound and Vlad charging towards him as Plasmius, but there was nothing. No alarm no Vlad.

'What the heck?' Danny lowered his gun. He was sure Vlad would be in here working on some diabolical machine. Keeping his guard up Danny made his way through Vlads lab. Nothing seem out of the ordinary, it almost looked untouched like someone hasn't been here for a while.

"Hmmm." Danny didn't know what was up, but he wasn't going to leave until he found Vlad.

When Danny didn't find anything he decided to look for Vlad somewhere else, for instance his office. Floating Danny made his way through the walls.

Danny stopped in front of Vlads office door. The door slightly open, looking inside Danny saw the fireplace lit, Vlads giant collection of books on each side of it. He couldn't see anything else, no Vlad in sight. Turning invisible Danny went phased through the door. Staying invisible he looked around the room. His eyes widen when he saw Vlad laying on the couch in the corner. Keeping his guard up he slowly floated towards Vlad. When the man didn't flinch when he aimed his ghost gun in his face, Danny was sure he was asleep.

"...." For a moment Danny watched the his nemesis sleep. Looking at the older man Danny saw that his ponytail was coming undone, pieces of silver hair in his face. Danny thought how much he looked "human" as he slept. He also began to notice his face, how it didn't have a single wrinkle or spot.

'No wonder the ladies love him, he has money and...looks.'

"Meow." Maddie hopped up on the couch scaring Danny.

"Ah!" Danny yelped turning invisible, he let go of the gun, it landing with a big thump.

"Nh." Vlad began to wake up.

'Crap!' Danny began to freak. He reached for the ghost gun.

"Daniel?"

Danny froze. "Uhhh no I'm the boogie man."

"Very funny..." Vlad sat up rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing here?" he said not sounding concerned at all.

"Wellll you know, I haven't see you for a while so I thought a visit was needed." Danny scratched his head.

"I see you came prepared." Vlad looked towards the ghost gun.

"That's uhhh."

Vlad stood up making Danny flinch. The older man made his way towards his desk. He pulled out a bottle of what looked like scotch and a glass cup. Poring it in Vlad began to drink.

"I don't care why you're here, but if your done I would ask you to please leave." Vlad took another sip of his scotch.

"Not until you tell me what you been up to." Danny's voice becoming serious. He stood in attack position.

Vlad ignored Danny's attempt to fight. He placed his cup down. He sighed. "Still so young, if you must know I've been working. I just opened new locations for my company, not like you care, but as you can see I have a lot to do. I don't have time to play." With that Vlad turned away from Danny and sat down at his desk.

Danny wasn't sure how to go about. Should he go? He looked at Vlad's desk piles of papers filled the top along with the coffee table in front of the couch. 'I guess he has been busy...'

"Still here?" Vlad said not looking back. He reached for his cup but knocked it over, the contents spilling on the floor.

"Butter biscuit!" Vlad stood up quickly but fell backwards.

Danny rushed towards Vlad. "Are you all right?" Danny attempted to help the man up.

"I'm fine!" Vlad spat, slapping Danny's hand away.

Danny noticed sweat along Vlad's four head, his face pale.

"Vlad, are you sick?" Concerned rang in Danny's voice.

"I don't get sick boy!" Vlad said sitting back in his chair forgetting the spilled mess next to him.  
"Please leave I have much work to do."

"..." Danny stood up, he walked over to the ghost gun and picked it up. Before leaving he looked back at Vlad who was mumbling to himself. He was hesitant to leave, but Vlad really didn't want him here.

As Danny flew thought the ghost zone his mind kept wandering to Vlad.

'What should I care if he's sick?' Danny kept telling himself the whole flight home.

To be continued.


	2. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> Sorry for the wait. I bring you chapter two of Kind Hearted. I was going to make this into just two chapter but it turned out its going to be more.

That night after Danny visited Vlad he got no sleep. He was too busy worrying about the older man.

'Why!?' Worrying over your arch nemesis was wrong especially one that's trying to get with your mother who's already married, and trying to take over the world. 'Oh let's not forget trying to kill me.' Danny paused. 'Well he hasn't done that for awhile.' Lately he's been more teaching than killing. 'Properly thinks he can still make me his son.’ Danny thought. Regardless it's Sunday and he shouldn't be thinking about this. He has plans with his two best friends today. Getting out of bed Danny got ready for the day.

"Good morning sweetie." Maddie greeted her son.

"Morning." Danny said taking a seat at the kitchen table. Maddie placed a plate in front of him. The smell of pancakes eggs and bacon lifted his spirits a bit.

"Look V-man's on the front page!" Jack announced.

Well it was nice while it lasted.

"For what?" Maddie walked over to her husband.

"I says here that he opened eight more locations of his company across the world." Jack explained.

"Wow good for him." Maddie went back to her cooking.

'Big whoop.' Danny took a bite of his pancake. He recalled Vlad saying something about that.

"I'm sure he's going be quite busy for now on." Maddie placed more pancakes on Jacks plate.

"You're probably right and here I thought we could hang out." Jack placed the newspaper down.

"Maybe another time." Maddie suggested.

"Well I'm done, thanks for the breakfast." Danny stood up.

"No problem dear." She grabbed his plate. "Are you hanging out with Sam and Tucker today?"

"Yup we are going to see that new movie that just came out."

"Have fun."

"Thanks." Danny grab his wallet and took off.

*******

There was still time before he had to meet up with Sam and Tucker. Danny decided to go into the electronic store, checking out some computers.

"Thank you, I'm honored to be here."

Danny flinched from the voice. He looked to see Vlads face on one of the display TVs hanging on the wall. Without knowing it Danny stood in front of it.

'I can't get rid of you.' Danny sighed frustrated.

His eyes looked at the corner of the TV it said LIVE. 'Well at least I know he wasn't telling a lie.'

"I couldn't have done it without the people of course." Vlad showed of his million dollar smile.

With the help of 2160p Danny noticed how exhausted Vlad looked, more exhausted then the other day. He believed no one noticed, but he did. Thinking back to last night Danny felt guilty leaving Vlad. He should have done something.

'What could I have done? He slapped my help away.' Danny turned away from the TV. 'I'm sure he has plenty of servants to help him.'

Just as he was about to leave he heard commotion from the TV. Looking back Danny's eyes widen when the camera zoomed in on Vlad who had collapses on the ground. Guards all around him. Danny quickly walked back to the TV. For a moment Danny's mind was blank.

'What?' Was all Danny could say.

For what seem like forever Danny watched. Finally Vlad opened his eyes. Pushing away help he stood up. Danny couldn't hear but he was sure the people around him were asking if he was ok. Straightening himself up Vlad walked over to the microphone.

"My apologies, it seems that the sun got too me." Vlad smiled. Danny didn't hear but Vlad said something that made the crowd laugh. "Now where was I oh yes...."

Danny blocked the rest out. 'That scared the crap out of me. I thought...I don't know.' Danny ran his fingers through his hair.

"..." Danny pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.

******

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Danny floated through the ghost zone. He was heading towards Vlads place. Danny called Sam to tell her something came up. When she asked what happened he just told her that he had to check on something. He knows that Sam didn't buy it, he'll have to make it up to them another time.

Danny signed. Making his way through Vlads portal. Once in Danny noticed the lab was the same way as when he left yesterday. Unused. Danny wasn't even sure Vlad was here. He decided to check the office.

Invisible Danny made his way into Vlads office. Danny noticed the lit fireplace first making the room feel toasty. Unfortunately no Vlad.

"I had a feeling he wasn't here..." Before leaving he noticed a huge stack of papers on Vlads desk. "There's more papers than yesterday." Picking one up he glanced at it. Danny didn't know why he bothered, there is no way he would understand any of this. Placing it back down. He looked over and saw an empty bottle, well three empty bottles. Picking up one it read scotch.

'All empty. His blood probably made of it by now.' Which concerned Danny.

"Meow."

"Ah!" Danny turned visible. Looking down he saw Maddie rubbing against his leg.

"H-How did you know i was here?" Oh ya someone would know if they saw a floating bottle. "Anyways Stop scaring me." Danny bent down and petted Maddie. A moment later she walked away. Stopping by the door she looked back. 

"Meoow."

"What? You want me to follow you?"

She meowed again and walked way, Danny followed.

Danny followed Maddie down a long dim hallway. The only light source was from the little lights next to each door and a chandelier. It amazed Danny every time he comes here. How could anyone live in such a place, especially by them self.’. 

"Vlad must get lonely here all by himself..."

"Meow!" Maddie glared at Danny.

"Oh right he has you." Danny smiled.

******

Maddie stopped by two double doors. She began to scratch it. Danny tried to open it. locked.

"So something's in here?" Danny looked down at the cat. She meowed.

"Ok thanks I'm just going to uh faze through."

'Can't believe i'm talking to a cat.' Leaving Maddie he made his way inside. Once inside he gasped. First off it was a bedroom, but the size was like ten of his room. Paintings line the walls a large bookshelf in one corner a huge bero in the other, a large window with red curtains. He would comment on the bed if it wasn't for the body that was next to it.

"Vlad?!' Danny quickly ran to him. He turned Vlad over.

"Vlad?" Danny repeated. He was sweating a lot. The young ghost placed his hand on top of his forehead. 'He's burning up!' Danny wasn't sure what to do. Should he call for help? Vlad might not like that with his pride and what not. Quickly thinking of something Vlad started to move. Danny placed his arm under Valds to help him up and placing him on the bed. 

"You again." Vlad sighed.

"Ya me again." Danny nervously laughed.

"What are you doing here this time?"

"Well uh you see..." Danny scratched his head. "I saw you on T.V."

"So you're here to take me out because I'm defenseless. I'm impressed i didn't know you had it in you."

"What? No!"

"Then why?" Vlad had a puzzled look.

"Umm i just wanted to see how you were doing."

There was a moment of silence He didn't know what kind of face Vlad was making because he was looking down at the ground. 'God how embarrassing.'

"I see." was all Vlad said.

Danny as surprised wasn't he going to laugh at him? Call him a idiot?

"Y-You believe me?"

"No not really, but i can see that you're not here to fight me. So I'm going to assume whatever you're saying it true. I don't understand though."

'You and me both.' Danny thought.

"Anyways I'm fine now, thanks for the help." Vlad said sarcastically. "You can leave now."

"From what just happened i don't think you're fine. Where is your butler and maids?"

"I have no such thing."

"What? why not?"

"let me tell you something. There are a lot of corrupted walking this world Daniel, i’m not talking about ghosts. People are the most dangerous. One moment there your partner the next they stab you in the back. That's human nature." Vlad tone sounded angry. "Anybody would do anything to get what they want." Vlad paused for a moment. "I guess i would fall under that category." He chuckled. "Why have people do things for you when you can do it yourself without the mess." Vlad looked at Danny. "In time Daniel you'll understand that you can't trust anyone but yourself."

What happened to Vlad that made him think these things.

"Vlad...." Danny started.

"Anyways i'm done talking, I'm going to sleep. You better be gone when i wake up." Vlad slowly made his way under the covers. He laid there eyes closed. For a moment he heard nothing then just faintly he heard footsteps leaving.

‘Why did i say such a thing?’ Vlad thought. ‘It must be the fever that was talking…’ 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you know i'm not very good when it comes to describing things. I tried.


	3. Cured(?)

It was about 7:00AM when Vlad woke up. His body wanted to sleep more but his mind didn't.

"Weak." Vlad mumbled. 

He desperately need of a shower since he didn't take one yesterday. Slowly getting out of bed Vlad made way towards his bedroom’s bathroom. Despite feeling weak he managed. Instead of putting on his black suite he put on a form fitted black t-shirt and grey baggy Jogging pants. He wouldn't walk dead looking like this in front of anyone, but under these circumstances he had no choice. 

Once dressed he headed towards his office, but on his way he remembered he needed to feed Maddie, turning direction he headed towards the kitchen. 

Just as Vlad was about to open the door he heard something. Immediately thinking it was another ghost he prepared himself. Quickly opening door (element of surprise) ready to attack. 

"Ah!" The intruder turned towards Vlad almost dropping whatever was in his hands. 

"Danial?" Vlad lowered his guard. 

"Y-you're awake!" Danny froze. 

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" 

"What do you think? I'm making food of course. What else do you do in the kitchen?" Danny turned away so that Vlad could not see his face. 'Holy crap! He came out of nowhere and what is up with that outfit?' Danny looked back at the older man. Let's just say Vlad looked good in the fitted black t-shirt and grey jogging pants. It made Danny heart thump.

"I know what a kitchen is for boy! Why are you in mine?" Vlad was more confused than angry.

"Well I thought you might be hungry so I went to back to get a few things." 

"What?" 

"You have such a large kitchen but no food to cook with. Be thankful I went all the way back to get things." Danny huffed. 

Vlad looked at the counter and saw bags of groceries. He felt a warmness in his heart, but quickly shook it off. He coughed. "If I remember correctly I never asked you to do this for me." 

"No you didn't but I thought..." Danny turned away from Vlad. "Anyways you really shouldn't be up." 

"....Maddie." Vlad said not pursuing the topic at hand. 

"Oh." Danny turned back to Vlad. "I fed her if that was what you were going to do." 

"I see."

There was an awkward silence between the two ghost. 

"I..." Danny began. "If you thinking I'm doing this out of pity you're wrong." He said in a serious tone. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure why I'm doing this but what I do know is that it feels right." Danny blushed. He looked away. "Again you really shouldn't be up you look like crap. I'm almost done. I'll bring the food up in a few." 

Vlad was going to say something but closed his mouth. Food sounded nice and he was too weak to make anything. Vlad guessed thinking of Danny as a servant for today was alright. He turned and went back to his chambers. 

A few moments later Danny came in with a tray. He placed it on Vlad’s lap. He looked at the items. Soup, a glass of water, apple slices, and in the corner the tray a bottle of medicine.

"I wasn't sure what stuff you eat so I just made chicken noodle soup. No it's not just from the can, I put effort into this." Danny crossed his arms admiring his work. 

Vlad didn't motion for the spoon.

"Uh do you not like chicken noodle soup?" Danny unfolded his arms. 'Crap I knew I should have made something else.' He began to worry. 

Vlad finally moved. Taking the spoon and dipping it into the soup. "It's good." He said smiling without looking up.

Danny heart almost jumped out of his chest. It was a small smile but it was the first time he seen one on the older ghost.

"Ah." Danny covered his mouth. 

"Are you alright?" Vlad looked over to Danny. 

"I-I'm fine." Danny coughed. 'Calm yourself Daniel.'

"Are you sure? your face is awfully red." Vlad wore a concerned look. 

This was so unlike Vlad worrying over him like this. Danny couldn't handle this side of him. 

"Look you're out of apple slices I'll go get you some more." Danny was about to walk away until there was a tug on his arm. He looked back. 

"I don't need any more apple slices I haven't even touch the ones you gave me. You've done enough just sit down for a second." Vlad said forcefully. Without thinking Danny sat at the edge of the bed without a moment’s notice Vlad's hand was on Danny's forehead.

"Wha?" Danny almost fell off the bed. "W-What are you doing?" 

"Seeing if you're alright." 

"I told you I'm fine." Danny blushed. 

Vlad looked at Danny for a moment. "If you say so." He finally said and went back to eating. 

'Has to be the fever talking' Danny kept telling himself. 

***  
Danny awoke eyes partly opened. "What time is it?" He mumbled. Reaching for his alarm clock on his night stand. When it wasn't there he opened his eyes. "What?" Danny looked around the room. 'Where am I?' He rubbed his eyes. When his vision was back he looked next to him. 

'Vlad?!' Danny jumped/fallen out of the bed.

'What what what?!' Danny mind was trying to process what going on here. 'Ok I made food. Was asked to sit and then.....' Danny scratched his head. 'I must have fallen asleep.' He looked at Vlad who was still sound asleep despite Danny's freak out. 'And what he put me in bed?' Danny blushed. 'Why? he should have woken me up.' Freaking out Danny quietly made his way to the door. Once out he went towards the kitchen to gather his things. Once everything was cleaned and put away. He was about to leave until he remembered something.  
***  
The sun peeking through the curtain awoke Vlad. Sitting up he stretched. Despite the slight cough he had, he felt 100% cured. He noticed the young ghost was not next to him. 'Must have gone home.' Vlad thought about the boy. The things he did for him and how many chances he could have to take him out. 'Why help your arch nemesis?' Vlad asked himself that questions many times. When he asked Danny he remembered "It feels right." It didn’t make sense to Vlad when he said that.  
What about himself? When Danny fell asleep he had the opportunity to take the young ghost out. No more Danny phantom sounded great until he saw the boy’s face. Completely defenseless with no care in the world. It was like he trusted him. Vlad was angry at himself for thinking of such a thing. ‘Next time I’ll take him out.’ Vlad told himself. He swung his legs over and stood. Taking another stretch he look towards his clock on the night stand and noticing a piece of paper. “What’s this?” He picked it up. 

Don’t forget to take your medicine fruitloop  
-Danny 

Such bad penmanship Vlad thought, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He was glad no one was there to see it. 

 

-Can he trust the young ghost? Even after what happened to Vlad 10 years ago? 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are thinking "What happened to Vlad 10 years ago?" I'll give you a hint, its not what happened between him and Jack. Its something similar though. Oops I said to much.


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at calendar*  
> Well butter biscuit! I'm hella late with this one. No excuses I was a lazy potato. Well better late then never I guess.

"I hate Valentine's Day." Tucker announced as his two friends followed behind. 

"What? I though you love Valentine's Day." Danny's eyes widen.

"Ya, don't you love getting rejected every time?" Sam added. Both friends laughed. 

"That's just it! No one wants me." Tucker stopped and turned to them. "I mean look at me, I'm amazing!" 

"Looking good Tucker," Sam chuckled. 

"Haha." Tucker narrowed his eyes. "At least you guys have each other." 

That stopped the laughter from the both of them. 

"How many times do I have to tell you and everyone one else we are not like that." Sam’s cheeks turned a slight pink. 

Danny cleared his throat and looked away. This obviously wasn't the first time Tucker brought this up. Danny really likes don't get him wrong, but just not in that way anymore. Tucker doesn't know but back in sophomore year (in senior year now) they tried dating. After a while it was to awkward and both decided to go back to being friends. They never really talked about it, but sometimes he thinks Sam wanted to.

"Anyways my family dragging me to some charity thing." Sam rolled her eyes, "They do more talking about who's has the most money. They could care less about the children."

"That sucks." Tucker frowned, he looked at Danny.

"Besides ghost things nothing much." He shrugged. "Want to hang out?" 

"As much as I want to spend a romantic day with my best friend I must decline." Tucker put his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to find myself a girlfriend even if it kills me." 

"I thought you hated Valentine's Day?" Sam questioned. 

"Ya, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be single on the most romantic day of the year."

Both Sam and Danny rolled their eyes. 

***

"Hey little bother come here." Jazz called from the kitchen.

Danny dropped his bag in the hall way before walking into the kitchen. "Woah!" Danny was met with a very messy kitchen. Bowls filled the counter top, along with what looked like flower was all over the place and utensils filled the sink.

Jazz placed a tray inside the oven. She walked towards Danny. "Good timing I could use the help."

"What are you doing?" 

"Making the goodies for the Valentine's Day party at school tomorrow." She answered as she wiped her hand on her apron. "And you’re going to help me." She smiled.

"Why me? ask mom to help you."

"Not here, both dad and her went to a convention outside of town for this Valentine's weekend." She went back to the counter and started mixing things. 

"I know nothing about making..." Danny wasn't sure what she was making.

"Right now I'm making brownies, then chocolates." 

"Whatever it is I'm not going to be much help." 

"It's easy." She handed him an apron.

"I don't think so."

"I'll do your homework for a week."

Danny grabbed that apron so fast. "Deal."

***  
"Phew finally done." Jazz placed the last pieces of chocolate in a bag. 

"About time." Danny sat with a thump at the kitchen table. He looked the clock it read 11:35pm. 

"Thanks." Jazz sat opposite of him. 

"No problem, just don't forget about our deal."

"I won't." She smiled. "Oh!" She got up and gabbed something off the counter and sat back down. "There was extra chocolates, you can have them."

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Uh eat them?" She raised her eyebrow, "Or give it to someone you like. Let's say that Sam girl."

Danny signed, "We are not like that."

"Oh? then is their someone else you have your eyes on? 

"Not talking about this with my sister." Danny said zipping his lips. 

"Awww come on." 

"Nope." Danny placed his focus on the kitchen t.v. There was no one he liked, but no way he was going to say that. All of a sudden Vlad came to his mind. 'Wonder if he has someone he likes.' Danny laughed to himself. ' No way! he's not the type to love someone else other than mom.'

"We have some gossip tonight Tod!" Said the t.v reporter. Danny came out of his thoughts.

"What’s that Diana?" Said Tod.

"You won't believe who came out of the five-star hotel with super star Jessica Smith."

"Who?"

"Vlad Masters!" She replied hugging herself. Danny's heart stopped. 

"Really? I thought he wasn't the type of guy who would do something like that."

"We all have our secrets." She grinned. The screen went to a video. Danny noticed immediately Vlad's silver hair. He was escorting a woman who wore a red dress. She had blond short hair along with sunglasses. Both making their way to the limousine. "When reporters asked what's their relationship both said 'No comment'." The screen turned back to Diana she placed her index finger on her lips. "I think someone's taken this Valentine's weekend." Danny turned off the t.v.

"Danny?" Said Jazz who was also watching. 

"It's late." Danny got up and left the kitchen.

It was 1:30pm and Danny was still awake. Lying in bed, his mind kept going towards the news. "It's just gossip; nothing they say is true." Danny mumbled. But the video played over and over in his head. Vlad's hand was on the women's shoulder guiding her, protecting her. "I thought he was crazy for my mom, why go for her?" Danny sat up. Despite how late it was he needed fresh air. Ghostly making his way down stairs he grabbed his bag and left. 

He desisted walking instead of flying, Danny knew being human this late at night wasn't a good idea but what kind of trouble could there be at 2 o'clock in the morning?

He walked to the park and sat at the bench by the water fountain. The park light was still on, lighting almost the entire park. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just what I needed." He felt better already, well kind of. He tried not to think of anything. Danny opened his eyes he might have something to do in his bag, a book maybe. Opening his bag, he was about to grab a book but stopped, there laid the bag of chocolates Jazz gave him. 

'She must have put it inside before she went to bed.' Instead of taking out the book he took the chocolate. He examined it, four pieces were in a clear bag that had hearts on it, tied with a small pink bow. 'So girly.' Danny thought. 'Vlad would laugh if I gave him this.' Danny froze. Did he want to give them to Vlad? But why? Isn't Valentine's Day a day where you give chocolates to someone you like? Did he like Vlad? How could he like his arch nemesis? That was wrong, but he recalled his previous time with the older ghost. He remembered how gentle he was with Danny; a side he never knew existed. Danny placed his hand where Vlad touched him, his forehead. Danny remember how warm his touch was, how it wasn't the touch of his enemy.

Danny sighed, well that solves the case of why can't get the older man out of his head and why he was upset about that Jessica girl, he was jealous. What now? He can't really go to Vlad and tell him "Hey I know we hate each other, but I want to say that I like you and you should totally stop seeing that girl because she no good to you and and..." Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Guess that's a no go.' He took the chocolate and thru it in the trash. "No way am I going to tell him." He grabbed his bag and started walking back, but stopped immediately because his ghost sense went off.

'Here of all places?' Danny looked around, but didn't see anything. 

"Such a waste." He heard someone say. Looking back, he saw a long black haired ghost.

'Desiree.' Danny frowned. 

"Such a waste." she repeated picking up the bag he threw away. "I can tell you put effort into this, why throw it way?" She smiled.

Danny didn't want to deal with this right now, "That's none of your business." 

"Oh? I'm surprised you aren't afraid of me." She floated towards Danny. "Why is that?" 

"I believe because my family is crazy about ghost and I'm used to it I guess." Danny stepped back. 'Crap.' He thought ‘Shouldn't have mentioned my parents.’ 

"Hmm." Desiree raised her eyebrow. "Interesting." She moved away giving Danny air to breath. "I am Desiree, what I your wish"? She smiled as she floated in circles around Danny. "Anything your heart desires I can make it true." 

Danny knew what her power was, let's just say they aren't good, but he couldn't let her know that. "What's the catch?" Danny said trying to sound interested. 

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Sounds fishy." Danny met her eyes. "Not interested." 

"Haha." She floated higher. "I like you." She held out the bag of chocolate, "But there surely must be something you desire."

"Nope nothing." Danny made sure to keep a straight face.

"Hmmm well I have other ways of finding out." The bag of chocolate stated to glow green. It began to take shape.

'This is new!' Danny gasped. 

"Like what you see? it's a new trick I’ve been working on. I can take an object and takes it owners deepest desire from it." The object finished transforming. It was a giant chocolate monster...

"Now it's going to pay a visit to who you desire most."

"What!" Danny eyes widen. 'That thing is going to Vlads?!' 

The giant floated higher and higher and left the scene.

"W-wait!" Danny began to chase after it, knowing it was hopeless. He looked back to the genie, she was gone. 

"Dammit!" Danny ran his finger through his hair. 'Not good, not good." He needed to warn Vlad. 'Ah! I can take the portal.' He made sure no one was around before going ghost. He quickly flew home.

***  
"Everything seems quite..." Danny came out of Vlads portal. Looking around this time the place looked used. Papers and books all over the place and vials were being used. 'What's he up to?' Danny thought, but now wasn't the time to ask questions. He quickly made his was to Vlads office knowing if he was here that's where he would be.

"Come in," said Vlad before Danny could knock (instead of fazing through) the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. Still the same as he remembered, the fire place was lit and the room was covered in papers. He saw Vlad taking a book out of his bookshelf. The man was back in his black suite, his hair neatly back in a low ponytail. Yup back to normal, except he noticed Vlad looked a bit thinner. 

"Sup?" Danny felt awkward since he knew about his feelings towards the older man. 

"Here to feed my cat?" Vlad asked taking his book and placing it on his desk. He looked towards Danny, arms crossed. The looked on the man’s face told he wasn't annoyed, but rather flirtatious.

"No..." Danny looked everywhere but Vlads eyes. How would one bring up that a giant chocolate monster is coming to your house to beat you up? How you ask because Desiree has a new power that lets her take an objects most desired wish from its owner. 

"Um I can't really explain this, but a giant monster coming to pay you a visit." 

"What?" Vlad raised his eyebrow. "I don't understand, a monster? Why?" 

"Like I said I can't really explain, but you really should leave before it comes." 

"Daniel." Vlad tone turned serious. 

Danny gulped. "Well you see..." Before he could say anything his ghost sense went off. 

'It's already here?!' Danny looked around. Vlad also noticed and turned into Plasmius immediately. He followed Vlad as he made his way towards the main hall.

Once there the door blasted open. Chocolate went all over the place. “What in the world,” Danny heard Vlad say. The monster floated inside, looking around he locked eyes on Vlad. 

“Oh no you don’t! Not here. I don’t want to build another house.” Vlad lead it outside without a hassle since it was coming for him. Of course Danny followed. Once Vlad had taken it far from his home he began blasting it. Unfortunately, it didn’t have any effects, it just grunted and shot a giant chocolate ball, which Vlad barely dodged. 

‘Crap Danny think! What can you do to chocolate?’ he looked around to see if he could find anything, but all there was were trees. All of a sudden he saw a white speck coming from the sky. ‘It’s snowing?’ Danny looked up. ‘That’s it!’ 

“Daniel!” Danny heard his named called. He looked to see the monster coming towards him. This is going to hurt, he prepared himself for the impact. But it never came. Vlad pushed his out of the way in time. Danny saw the older ghost fall to the ground hard.

“Vlad!” Danny gasped, he glared at the monster. “That’s it chocolate ball!” A few dodges and he was right on top of it. He took a deep breath and blew his ice breath. At first it didn’t have any effects, but a few moments later he started to freeze. It took a lot out of him since it was so big. Danny watched as it fell to the ground smashing it into tiny pieces. After gaining a little bit of energy he quickly made his way to Vlad. 

“Vlad!” Danny kneeled next to the man. He wasn’t Plasmius anymore. ‘I Don’t understand he’s been beaten much worse and never changed back so quickly.’ “Vlad?” Danny began to worry when he didn’t respond. “I’m sorry this is all my fault.” Danny turned back into human. “It was all because I…” He took a deep breath. “Please say something, I’ll make it up to you, I-I’ll do anything.”

Vlad opened his eyes slowly. “Anything?”

Danny sighed with relief, he smiled. “Ya fruitloop.”  
***

“This wasn’t what I had in mind.” Danny mopped up the remains of the chocolate that was in the main hall of the mansion. 

“What else did you expect? It was your fault that thing came after me.” Vlad sat arms crossed watching Danny. After the fight he help Vlad back home. He insisted he needed to get checked, but Vlad refused saying he just got the wind knocked out of him. Danny didn’t pressure the topic. 

“I understand that, but why do I have to wear a pink apron?” Danny looked down at the bright pink apron which had ruffles around the bottom and on the sleeves. “Never mind that, why do you have something like this?”

“Always with the questions.” Vlad shrugged, he stood and walked over to Danny. He flinched when Vlad brought his hand to his face. 

“W-What?!” he backed up.

“You had chocolate on your face.” He smiled. 

“Uh thanks.” Danny blushed looking away. “But really you should have your girlfriend wearing this not me.” It hurt his heart when he said girlfriend.

“Girlfriend?” Vlad looked puzzled. “Why do you say that?”

“Well I saw you on the t.v, you were with Jessica Smith leaving a hotel…” 

“Ahh yes that women. She had something I wanted so I met her there to receive it.”

“What was it?” 

“Nothing of importance. Her grandfather used to own a museum, but unfortunately he passed away. They were auctioning off a few things, I just happened to see stuff I liked.” He gave a small shrug. 

“I-I see.” Danny looked down at his feet. ‘Thank god.’ 

“You really believe everything they say on the t.v?” Vlad chuckled. “Anyways my heart is already stolen.”

“I know.” Danny went back to cleaning. He already knew Vlads heart belonged to his mom. 

“Oh do you now?” Vlad smirked. He walked back to Danny he lifted his face again. Danny wasn’t sure what Vlad was going to do this time, he froze. His blue eyes met his.

“Pink really suits you,” He said. Vlad let go and walked away. “By the way I’m hungry. After your all done you can make me something to eat.” 

Danny stood there as Vlad left the room. ‘Oh my god.’ Never in his entire life did he want to hide and never come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't want to prolong Danny's feeling towards Vlad. That would have been to much work and just pointless in my case (I apologies if it feels rushed). You probably notice that I put more questions in, like what is Vlad up to? Don't worry! I'm slowly making my way to the answers. Also I'm sorry the fight scene was kinda lame, but like I said i suck with things like that. Till next time.


	5. A Dark Figure

As Danny made his way down stairs he noticed his mother at the door talking to someone. When he reached the last step she closed the door. 

"Who was that?"

"Good morning sweetie, that was the postman.” She took out a black envelope from the pile she held. “Hm?” She opened it and began to read it. "It's an Invitation."

"invitation, from who?" Danny glanced at the black envelope in his mother's hand. Guessing who it was already from he didn't say anything.

"It says here we been invited to an opening of an museum hosted by Vlad this weekend."

"An art exhibit?" Danny didn't know Vlad was into that stuff. But what did you expect from a billionaire? 

"Sounds nice." Danny rolled his eyes. "I hope you and dad have fun." 

"Hold it, it says the Fenton family."

"No way! I don't know anything about that stuff."

"It will be good for you." With that she walked passed her son into the kitchen. 

********

"No way that sucks." Tucker said as he bit into his sandwich.

"Ya no kidding." Sam agreed. 

Danny sighed, "The worst part is that it's in the next town over."

"Double sucks." Tucker said.

 

"Ya so if anything happens here I can't just walk over. So you guys have to keep an eye on things here when I'm gone."

"Of course!" They both said.

"Thanks."

*********

"Danny we are going to be late."

"Coming!" Danny yelled down. He took one more look at himself in the mirror before heading down stairs. He wore a black tuxedo that was one size too small on him because the last time he wore it was a while ago at a dinner party for his sister's graduation. His hair was colm back with a little bit of hair gel. 

"My handsome boy. I need to take a picture." Maddie said. She wore a long dark blue dress that had a black belt. His dad wore the same thing as Danny.

"Mom time." Danny said quickly.

"Oh yes! I'll take it later. Bye Jazz." 

"Bye guys." Jazz said with a smile. Since Jazz had tutoring she couldn't come, Danny was never been so jealous of her.

**********

The drive wasn't that bad if you didn't include his father talking about ghost the whole time. 

Danny knew about this town known as Osterville when he was looking up collages. It had a great science program. Unfortunately when he noticed the cost he immediately thru it out the window. On top of that the cost of living was also crazy even if he joined other people. Regardless the town was great. It was nothing like Amity Park. If Danny had to say this place was for rich people. It was clean and the people cleaner. It had multiple brand name stores in every corner and fancy restaurants. It wasn't Danny's taste but it would have been an interesting changed if he lived here, but that was never going to happen. 

When they reach their destination they pulled into the valee, the employee gave them a weird look when he took the keys. Probably because it was an beat up RV and not some fancy car. Regardless they made it inside. 

'Wow' Danny gasped. The place was huge. It looked to have five level. 

Once thought security, bag check and metal detectors they went to the center of the massive place. It was a bit crowded but it wasn't bad. 

"This is truly a beautiful place." His mother commented. "I wonder if Vlad designed the place." 

"Thank you Maddie."

Vlad came up behind Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder. Danny flinched.

"To answer your question I did design this place." Vlad said as he lowered his hand from Danny's shoulder and walked towards his mother and took her hand and kissed it. 

"You look stunning as always." Vlad smiled. 

"Thank you."

"V-man!" Jack said as he hugged Vlad.

"Hello to you too Jack." Vlad mumbled. 

Jack let go and began to talk about stuff Danny couldn't hear because he was still paralyzed from Vlads touch. Once he shook it off he looked at Vlad. He looked sexy ‘sexy?!’ in his suit which wasn't his normal suit he usually wore. It was a dark blue suit, which was a slender style that showed off his broad shoulders. It made Danny's heart thump faster.

'Oh god I'm losing it.' Danny cleared his throat and looked away.

"It's been awhile," Said Maddie, "It's good to see you again." 

"Same to you," said Vlad. He glanced at Danny when he said it.

Danny blushed, "I-I didn't know you were into art, but I guess that's what rich people are into." He said quickly.

Vlad chuckled "Always with the labels Daniel." Vlad looked around "I always been passionate about art. Ever since I was a child." Vlad looked back at Danny and smiled. That smile, the smile that he showed Danny when took a bite of the soup he made him. It was a genuine smile. Danny's heart couldn't take it. 

"That's nice. Well I'm going to take a look around sooo," Danny began to walk away from them. "See you later." He turned and left before his face could get any more reder. 

***********

Danny looked around in a dreamlike state, not really sure what he was looking at. Danny sighed to himself. He was going to have heart attack if he didn't calm down. 

"I'm acting like a little girl." Danny mumbled to himself. He began to pace around the white walled room he walked into, which only held one painting. 

Danny briefly looked at the painting which was of a dead tree and the tag said,

"Full Bloom"  
Artist: Ian Geyser  
14X18

Strange since it didn't have any flowers. Danny took another closer look. Maybe there was buds on it. 

“Beautiful isn't it?”

Danny jumped at the present of another person. 

He looked over to find a tall man wearing a white suit. The man was extremely handsome with bluest eyes Danny has ever seen. The man had sandy short colored hair that was pushed back. 

An image of Vlad popped inside his head. Danny shook off that image. Its was probably the way the man carries himself that reminds him of Vlad. 

Powerful. 

That was one word to describe this man in front of him.

The man laughed. It wasn't a judgmental laugh it sounded genuine.

“Sorry for scaring you.”

“I wasn't scared.” He glared. 

The man watched Danny with his piercing blue eyes. Danny couldn't help but shudder. Then he looked at the painting. 

“You never answered my question.”

Danny took a moment to process what he was talking about. ‘The painting.’

Danny looked back at it. Sure it was beautiful in its own weird way but looking at it again he felt a bit of happiness from it .

“I'm not sure but to me it feels like whoever painted it was happy.”

Danny looked back at the man who was looking back at him with an unknown look.

‘Great shouldn't have open my stupid mouth. Should have just agreed with him.’

The man continued to stare at Danny.

“Um?”

“Excuse me.” The man looked back at the painting. “Do you know the story behind the painting?” 

“I do not.” 

“Well if you don't mind listening to an old tail.”

“Not at all.” ‘Not like I have anywhere else to be.’

“Well the story goes that the artist Ian was an ill man. He retired to a small village in Japan a place known for their cherry blossoms. Of course he didn't stop painting, he would always go to this one spot that was hidden from other people and paint the cherry blossom trees. Except one day the tree spoke it said, “why do you come and paint everyday?” In a woman's voice. Of course the man was startled but answered, “because cherry blossoms are beautiful.” The woman said, “I see.” After that day the man went back to that same spot and painted. After a few days later the women came back. “Don't you get tired of painting the same thing?” She said. “Never.” The man answered. Several days later Ian's illness began to worsen. “You look ill.” She said to him one day. “I’m fine.” He said and continued painting.”

“One day the women asked the man to take a rest under the cherry blossom tree. He agreed. “I would like to see you.” The man said looking up into the tree. “I don't think that's wise...” she said after a moment. “I promise I don't bite.” Ian laugh. The women also laughed, “one day…” she said. “Well I can't wait for it.” Ian smiled. 

“Over time Ian got so I'll he couldn't get out of bed. The season began to change and the cherry blossom trees began to wither. The man knew his time was coming and all he could think about was “I want to paint it one more time.” He forced himself out of bed and packed his things and headed out.”

“Unfortunately when he got there the cherry blossom tree lost most of its pedals. Ian began yelling for the women but she never answered. The man's heart was broken. In a crazy state of mind he began to paint the tree. Some time later they found Ian passed out and brought him back home, but the damage was already done. He touched the painting he done and in his last breath he said, “Just one more time.” The whole room filled with cherry blossoms and when it was done all of the paintings he done, the cherry blossom were gone and looked just like the last one he painted. dead.”

The man looked back at Danny and smiled. “They said he saw her one last time just before he died.”

“That's good.” was all Danny could say. What an overwhelming story.

“Well I'm sorry I took most of your time. Thank you for listening though.”

“Oh not at all. It was a nice tale, thank you.”

“How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself, names Ian Chambers.” he held out his hand.

“Danny Fenton.”

“Fenton, that sounds familiar.” before he could say anything else his phone rang.

“Excuse me.” he pulled his cell phone out. After a moment he put it away.

“Sorry about that, but i have to go. It was nice talking to you Danny.”

“Same.” 

With that he left, leaving Danny to look at the painting one more time.

‘Oh he had the same first name as the painter.’

**********

Danny found his way back to the front. With little effort he found his parents. His father talking loud as ever. Just as he was making his way towards them the power went out. The whole place began to panic.

‘What going on?’ It couldn't be a ghost because his sense wasn't going off, but Danny went ghost anyway. He flew up and looked around but he didn’t see anything.

“Kyaaaaa!” shrieked a woman from one of the hallways. Danny quickly made his way over. 

Once he made it there the lights turned back on and Danny saw a shadowy figure over an unconscious women. 

“Hey!”

The shadowy figure looked up. It looked to be a ghost with its human figure but it seemed more menacing. Its whole body was just a black figure. Its eyes were a golden color with pupils like a cat. Without helping it Danny's body began to shake. 

Danny ready his energy blast, but just as he blinked the figure was in front of him. Within a second Danny became unconscious with a sense of an unwelcome guest within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already started writing the next chapter. Don't worry i don't plan on going this long again without posting a chapter.  
> Sorry~  
> Ps. I Still suck at describing things!


	6. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little of Vlad and Danny fluff. I know you want some of the good stuff but that's for later ;D

When the lights went out followed by a women screaming echoing thru the halls. Vlad found himself leaving the crowed he was talking to (not like they would see) and found a suitable place (just in case the light came back on) to change into Plasmius. He quickly flew towards the commotion.

By the time he made it there the lights came back on. He noticed no signs of a threat. Only two bodies that laid unconscious, one looked familiar.

“Daniel!” Vlad changed back to human and quickly made his way over to the fallen boy. He lifted him up slowly just in case of injury. “Daniel?” Vlad spoke softly. He pushed a piece of hair out of his face. Closer inspection showed no signs of injury, just unconscious.

“Daniel.” Vlad tried again. Vlad touched his hand ‘Biscuits! he's cold.’ 

Just as Vlad was about to put him down to take of his jacket Danny began to awake. 

“Daniel.” 

“Wha-” Danny slowly opened his eyes. He moved himself from Vlad's grasp. Now sitting upright he looked around. 

“What happen?” Danny hugged himself, “Geez why is it so cold?” 

Vlad swiftly took of his suit jacket and placed it over Danny's shoulders.

“That's what I wanted to ask you.”

“Probably because you forgot to turn up the heat?” Danny smirked. 

‘At least he still has his sense of humor.’ Vlad rolled his eyes.

“Not what i'm asking Daniel.” Vlad tone turned serious.

“Geez lighten up.” Danny grasped the suit jacket closer to himself. “I-I’m not to sure what happened. One second i was going to attack this thing then….i don't know i passed out.”

“Thing? Was it a ghost?” 

“I don't think so. My ghost scene didn't pick up anything. I can't really explain it. It was like a ghost but not one.”

“Strange.” Vlad mumbled to himself. ‘If it wasn't a ghost then what was it?’

“Ya no kidding,” Danny sighed. “Anyways we really should check on the lady over there.”

“Oh! Yes.” Vlad rudely forgot about her. 

“I’ll check on her, you stay put.” Vlad rose and walked towards the women. 

‘Just unconscious. Just like Daniel.’ 

“She alright?” Danny called over. 

“She’s fine.” Vlad walked back to Danny. 

“Uh shouldn't you give this to her instead?” Danny began to take off the suit jacket. 

Vlad grabbed the suit jacket, there hands touched for a second. 

“No she doesn’t. She isn't nearly as cold as you are.” Vlad took the jacket and placed it back on Danny's shoulders.

“Uh thanks.” Danny covered his face with the jacket.

“Something wrong?” 

“Nothing's wrong.” Danny mumbled. 

Vlad saw a bit of red on Danny's cheeks.

“If we must call an ambulance.”

“Wha! No really i’m fine.” Danny looked up.

Vlad remained silent for a moment. 

“If you say so.” Vlad stood and began to wipe off his pants. 

“I uh,” Danny began.

“What?” 

“Is everything okay?” someone said down the hall.

Vlad looked down the hall where a security guard jogged towards them. 

“Everything fine, but i must ask for assistance for the women.” 

“Right away sir!” The guard talked on the ear piece and walked over to the women. 

“Do you need help getting up?” Vlad looked down at Danny. 

“I-I’m fine.”

Danny began to get up but wobbled doing so. Vlad immediately wrapped his arms around him.

“Sorry!” Dammy tried to push against him, but Vlad kept his hold on the boy. Well not boy anymore. Danny was a young man now. At eighteen years old he grown well by the way he felt in his arms. 

“Vlad?”

Vlad looked into those blue eyes.

“Yes?”

“Um i’m fine now. So you can let me go.”

Vlad noticed that his cheeks turned red again. It happens a lot when he's with him. 

‘How adorable.’ Vlad thought to himself, but stop that train of thought.

“Of course.” Vlad let go of Danny, but stayed close just in case he lost his footing again.

********

‘Can this day get any worst?’ Danny groaned. 

The police came along with the fire department and he was questioned and put in back of an ambulance to get looked over. 

“I said i’m fine.” Danny glared at Vlad who was standing next to the the ambulance opened doors. He had his arms crossed and was facing the crowd that was slowly leaving the building.

He looked back at Danny but said nothing.

“What?” Danny started to get pissed. 

Just as Danny was about to say something else the paramedic came. 

“Hi names Tessa and i'll be the one to check you over.” She said smiling. 

Danny returned the smile, “Thanks.”

As she did her thing Danny watched Vlad as he looked back towards the crowed. He looked to be in deep thought. 

“Everything looks good...” Tessa said.

“But?” Danny looked at her.

“Its nothing serious, its just that your temperature is a bit low. There should be a couple of blankets behind you to keep you warm.” 

“Thanks.” Danny watched as the women left. Danny got up and began to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Vlads tone almost stopped Danny's from going any further.

“To find my parents.” Danny said without looking back. 

Vlad grabbed his arm.

“Didn't you hear the women? You should be getting warm.” 

Danny tried to get away but Vlad had a death grip on him. 

“I told you and her that i’m fine. Now. let. me. go.”

Vlad let him go and Danny walked away. 

It wasn't hard for Danny to find his parents. When they saw him they smiled. 

“You're alright!” Maddie hug him. “We were worried.”

“Sorry, I had to talk to the police.”

“The police! Did you see what happen?” 

“Was it a ghost?” His father spoke up.

“I don't know. Like I told the police I didn't see anything when I got there.”

“We all that matters is that you're safe.” Maddie hug him again. 

Danny smiled.

“Now let's go home.” 

*********

That night Danny had a nightmare. It involved that thing he saw and how it was eating him from the inside. He woke up drenched in sweat. This happened for days and it was driving Danny to exhaustion.

*********

“Dude you look like crap” 

“How I would love to not agree with Tucker I have to agree with him on this one. Are you alright?” 

“I haven't been sleeping well.” Danny said as he placed his books in his locker and getting the ones he needed for tonight's assignments.

“Is it...you know?” Sam looked to make sure no one was around. 

“No it's just...” Danny didn't want his friends to worry over a stupid dream he keeps having. “Stress with school and all.” 

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. 

“Well you know if you need any help…” Tucker began.

“I know.” Danny cut him off with a smile. “Thanks.” 

********

As they made their way home they came across the the box ghost causing mayhem at a post office. 

“I'm the Box Ghost!” 

“Oh geez does this guy ever give up?” Tucker rolled his eyes. 

Danny didn't comment, he went into an ally to transformed and zoomed out towards the ghost 

“Who dares disturb me from the boxes?” The box ghost looked at Danny.

“Look buddy I’m tired can you just like get into the thermos?” Danny just barely dodged a box. “Geez fine.” Danny lifted his hand but nothing came out.

“What?!?” 

Just them he was hit and was thrown in a dumpster.

“Danny!” Sam and Tucker ran to him. 

Danny groaned as he lifted himself out of the dumpster.  
“Dude what happen?” 

“I-I don't know. I tried to use my powers, but nothing happened.” Danny looked down at his hands.

“Okay well maybe it was just a hiccup?” Sam said but her face said something different. 

“Maybe…” Danny curled his hands into a fist. ‘Only way to find out.’

Danny flew back towards the Box Ghost. 

“You again?” The box ghost smirked.

“Ya me again. Just wanted to give you one last chance to get in the thermos.”

“No.” 

“Okay you asked for it.” Danny lift his hand up but still nothing came. 

“What is going on?!” Danny panicked. He looked up just in time to see Box Ghost coming towards him. 

Danny dodge but only to get hit with a plasma box in the back. He went down hard.

“Hahaha no one can defeat the Box Ghost!”

Danny pushed himself up from the ground. ‘Ow damn it, what going on with me.’ Danny vision started to blur. ‘God i’m so tired.” He looked over his shoulder to see the Box Ghost getting ready for the final blow. ‘Well guess this is it.’ Danny closed his eyes. 

“What the? Hey wait….Ahhhhhhh.” The Box Ghost screamed. 

Danny opened his eyes and looked up. The first thing he saw was a white cape and then darkness as his body fell to the ground. 

‘So tired.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably hate me. I just love cliffhangers.


End file.
